This project will provide an exhaustive bibliographic list and a comprehensive index of all published works in which drugs function as discriminative stimuli (cues). The drug discrimination technique is one of the most widely used behavioral approaches in psychopharmacology. The research adds to knowledge of the effects modes of action and abuse liability of psychoactive drugs, and it constitutes a vital standard method used in efforts to develop new agents for use in psychiatry including, but not limited to, treatment of drug abuse. The database will be maintained on a standard microcomputer running specialized information retrieval software that facilitates manipulation of the data and generation of the detailed cross-index that is a unique and key feature of this bibliographic service. New entries for the bibliography will be drawn from published literature and they will be indexed with a system of coded keywords. Original research articles, review papers, books, book chapters and abstracts (when published in archival form) will be included. The database will be continuously updated and it will be rapidly and easily available to all research workers and to other suitable persons or organizations. In addition, recently entered data will be published from time to time in a scientific journal. The database is a continuation of an existing project and it will utilize tried and tested methods. There will be no other way to gain access to the drug discrimination literature that will be as comprehensive or that will allow an equal degree of precision for selective searching. For example, the very detailed indexing will make it possible to distinguish between different uses of drugs in experiments, and key methodological variables. The present database covers the years 1951-1991 and it con- tains about 1600 citations; it is estimated this will be increased to about 2100 in the next three years.